The One's They Fear
by Sporedude135
Summary: Atui, a ten-year Blooded Yautja, or "Predator," crash lands in the middle of the Battle of Chicago after a brief scuffle with a PredAlien on a rival clan scout ship. What will happen to him, especially with his race's mortal enemy, the Cybertronians, of both good and evil, running around and wrecking the place? (Warning: Will contain violence, gore, and suggestive themes)


_Before time began, there were two, highly advanced races. The Engineers were biological and wanted to spread life made of the same materials. The Creators, however, were metal. They wanted metal beings to rule and live amongst the cosmos. These indifferences led to the "First War." Both sides suffered, for planets were destroyed or turned into living war machines, and life, both bio, and metal was vanquished by both sides. It would seem that life could not exist in this universe. However, this war led to the creation of two races that would continue their legacy, and possibly undo the damage caused by them._

_The Engineers created the Yautja, a race of highly adaptable beings made of biological materials like carbon and oxygen. They hunted other species for honor, and these hunts became ingrained in Yautja society. From their birthplace on Yautja Prime, for which they were named after, they quickly became the dominant species and had already become a multi-system empire by the time they met the other race._

_This race was the Cybertronians, a species of tall beings made of metal known to them as transformium. The Creators built them by bombing planets to harvest the metal and created artifacts like "The Cube" to help the Cybertronians build their civilization. But their great power soon caused chaos. Their people were split in two, causing a great war that would spread across the galaxy._

_It was during this war that the Yautja and Cybertronians first made contact. Millions of years ago, a Cybertronian leader landed on a planet that was colonized by the Yautja, and, using a "harvester" destroyed the planet's home star to harvest the Cybertronians main source of power, Energon. The Yautja were horrified by this display but were quick to adapt and retaliate. While at first, they couldn't do much, their secret war with the Cybertronians led to the development of powerful weapons just for, and only for, the hunting of both Autobot and Decepticon alike._

_The Yautja found the Cybertronians to be dangerous prey, this being just what they like. But they realized that these metal-beings reproduced faster than they thought. But the Cybertronian's Civil War would lead to their downfall, for, approaching our time, their numbers grew insignificant. They abandoned the hunt for the metal-meats and decided to hunt another prey, the hard-meat, which was spreading like wildfire thanks to the Cybertronians letting them piggyback on their ships without reason._

_With the Cybertronians out of the picture, the Yautja became the dominant player in the galaxy. They continued to hate Cybertronians for what they've done, and want all traces of them destroyed. This mindset led them to either bomb whole planets or enslave the primitive population on one to build structures that covered any evidence for their existence. Wherever the Cybertronians went, the Yautja were soon to follow._

_This has led them to a planet that both races have a long history with, either for the good or the bad. This planet being...Earth._

* * *

**The Ones They Fear**

2010:

Floating endlessly through the vastness of space is an empty ship of unknown origin. Was it constructed by the metal-meats? He could not tell. If it was one, then it would be fun. The Yautja mothership released a scout ship that headed for the abandoned craft. The scout ship connected with the hull and carved a hole into it with powerful lasers. As the piece of metal clanked against the floor, he, along with two other Hunters, emerged.

He is Atui, a quick-footed Yautja. Over his ten years since becoming a true hunter, which in their society is called a Blooded, he has participated in many hunts, some easier than others, but all were thrilling nonetheless. He has killed many individuals of different species, and his trophy collection is unmatched compared to the two he was with. This ship, though, had this ominous feeling to it that made him think that he was participating in a hunt. As the scout ship left and sealed the hole with a strange fluid that hardened upon contact, Atui, and the two other Yautja, readied their wristblades and plasmacasters.

He never really liked plasmacasters. He saw them as useless in a hunt, for they possess massive power that should be only used for the metal-meats. Why they were still kept for the hunts by his clan confused him, but he kept it with him. He motioned one Yautja to go down one hallway and the other one down a separate hallway. He, himself, made his way to the control room. If he can get this ship online, he could tow it back to the mothership so they can scrap it for extra metal and fuel, if it had any.

He activated his heat vision in his bio-helmet as he walked past dead bodies. They were, shockingly, other Yautja. He kneeled to look at the bodies and realized they were from a rival clan. The wounds they bore, though, looked similar to his favorite prey, the hard meat. How they couldn't contain a hard meat breach confused Atui, but he continued onwards.

He opened a holo-map of the ship. Two red, blinking dot represented the other two hunters that came with him. He is getting close to the control room. He closed it off and continued on his path. He could hear the thumping of metal somewhere in the ship. Maybe one of the other hunters managed to find something to kill? He did not know, nor did he care at that moment.

By the time he entered the control room, the banging of metal grew louder. Atui activated his holo-map, only to find that the two hunters had vanished. He was on edge. If the thing on this ship could kill two inexperienced Yautja with plasmacasters, imagine what it could do to him? He deactivated his holo-map and went to the panels. He began pressing buttons, seeing if he can get the ship online.

Each button press caused tension to rise in the room. He looked behind him from time-to-time to make sure he was alone. Thoughts ran through his mind. He figured what killed them was a hard-meat, considering the wounds on the bodies he walked past matched their claws and bite. But, if these Yautja were the only beings on the ship, what did the hard-meat turn into?

His question was soon answered. He quickly whipped around and slashed the air with his wristblades. It managed to get a hit on something, as a shriek of pain echoed from the dark. He activated his heat vision in his bio-helmet, only to see nothing. It was a hard-meat, for sure. He let out a guttural roar at his opponent which charged at him. The two clashed, and he could see that his attacker was not exactly a hard-meat. No...it was an abomination.

The moment was silenced when the abomination threw Atui at the control panel, which inadvertently hit a switch. A blue halo surrounded the ship as it went into hyperdrive, flying through space at a speed faster than light itself. The hunter stabbed his wristblades into the back of the control panel in hopes of keeping him from flying out the ship. The abomination disappeared, apparently going deeper into the ship as to hold onto something.

He did not know if he was lucky or smart, but stabbing his wristblades into the control panel seemed to do something. The halo vanished, and the ship slowed down to a standstill. With the ship now stable, he could stand, and he did so. He looked around the room, which is illuminated by a bright, white star. An alarm was going off, which probably meant that a part of the ship was damaged. Was it the engine? He hoped not, for he has to get back to his ship. Deactivating his wristblades, he tried to see if he could get the ship online to no effect. Angered, he slammed his fist onto the control panel, only to feel the ship be rocked by something slamming into it.

He looked out the window in astonishment. Energy coursed around the blue planet as something big and metallic was trying to escape a wormhole. A metal planet? He had heard tales of metal-meats living on these kinds of planets. If something like this is occurring, then they are on this planet. But something about the blue planet seemed familiar. Its large, grey moon looked similar to one he had seen during his first hunt.

Something tells him that he may have just found the planet he became a Blooded on. It was only a matter of time to find out, for the ship was going on a direct course for the planet's surface. He tried to stabilize the ship, but whatever rammed into it damaged the engine beyond repair. He braced for impact as he approached a city. He felt himself rising into the air suddenly as the ship smashed into the rubble of a building, and come back down onto the floor with a loud thud. The ship must've been tougher than he realized, for he was alright. The ship, while heavily damaged, could still be fixed, and some of the electronics seemed to work.

As he righted himself, he noticed that it was night, but it is lighted like the dawn. Huge ships, that he determined are not Yautja, shot projectiles all over the city, each blowing up huge chunks of buildings. He thought it wouldn't be wise to stay put in the ship, for any of those rockets could fly at him at any moment. Hitting a button on the control panel, he walked the same path he entered the ship, exiting the now opened hatch. The hatch slammed shut behind him and he readied his wristblades. This is going to be a wild ride, for sure.

He snuck into a dark alleyway. He turned on his cloak to keep him hidden from whatever is out there. The screams of creatures familiar to him echoed out from all around. It sounded like a war-zone, and the ships proved that it was. Why were the metal-meats interested in this insignificant planet in the first place? It confused him, but he kept moving until he got to a long stretch of street.

He would've stepped out, but a huge bullet slammed into the pavement. He hid back into the shadows of the alley and watched the procession taking place. He was right. Metal-beings and...soft meats are on the planet? So this was Earth! The happiness to be on a planet he had fond memories of was shattered when he witnessed the metal-beings shoot at the soft meats, vaporizing them until nothing but their bones were left.

But something was off about these metal-meats. They had features that he recognized in himself, especially the long dreadlocks. Were his enemy trying to become him as to increase their chance of success? It is a waste of time if they were. But he had to push all that out of the way, for he needed to find a hideout. Calling the mothership to get him would bring it into the battle's fray. He had to wait until it was over before he can pack up and leave. It is too dangerous. He was built for danger, but he didn't want to put his clan at risk, either.

Up ahead is a tall building. It seemed to not be of interest to the metal-meats that were destroying it, as it had minimal damage. Perfect, he thought. It would suffice for the wait he would have to endure, however long it may be. As the metal-meats he saw before continued patrolling the street, he got an opportunity to book it. Under the cloak's blanketing invisibility, he crept across the road, thankful that the metal-meats had left the street he was on for now.

Trophies may be out of the picture here right now, but survival in these harsh conditions is his bread and butter.

* * *

**Some of you may be wondering why I deleted this story and then reuploaded it with some differences. Well, a user by the name of ****predator1701 had given me some pretty good points, and I decided to fix the story with these additions thrown in. I also changed the ending so you guys can "speculate" about what would happen next. I love ideas from you guys, and I try to incorporate them as much as I can, but most ideas for a story come from my brain.**

**To recap about the production of this story, a friend of Dolphinheart99, Mariah, wanted a crossover between Transformers and Aliens vs. Predator. Mariah wanted something other than Prime, like either Generation 1 or Bayverse. I chose Bayverse since the Alien franchise, which is older than Predator, started out as a movie, and I have more knowledge of the Bayverse, so I thought it was a good pick. Mariah also wanted to see if I could get another crossover with Dolphinheart through this story, but I decided not to do so, for I already have two crossovers (Little Girl and the Ottomans and Continent), and I'm already letting her use the Continent for one of her stories. **

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


End file.
